1. Technical Field
The embodiments herein relates to systems and methods used for iterative tracking and rescuing of individuals. Particularly, the embodiments herein relates to computer implemented systems and methods utilized for tracking users and further utilized for sending distress signals on behalf of the user. More particularly, the embodiments herein relates to handheld devices used for tracking the location of the user, and for gathering information about the surroundings of a user, and for sending distress signals on behalf of the user.
2. Description of Related Art
In today's world people are bound to find themselves misplaced, lost given the fact that a person cannot be completely familiar with the city he lives in, or a place he visits. Further, there is also a probability that a person having a medical condition, for example, schizophrenia, Alzheimer's disease, can get lost, and finding lost individuals, amongst a plethora of people is a cumbersome task.
Typically, search and rescue operations rely upon visual cues during the initial phases of a search operation. However, in an unfriendly terrain, for example, a desert or a mountain range or a forest, it may not be possible for a group of rescuers to visually identify the location of a person in distress. Typically, beacons, flares are utilized to help the rescuers in visually identifying people in distress. Further, transmitters such as RFID tags also aid in identifying a person's location if the (lost) person is wearing the RFID tag.
While transmitters such as the RFID tags largely improve the efficiency of the rescue efforts, the transmitters are largely dependent on radio waves, and battery packs for being functional and effective. In the event that the battery of a transmitter is exhausted before the rescuers could identify the location of the person in distress, the rescuers would not be able to easily identify the person in distress.
Further, there is a possibility that the person in distress may have been separated from the transmitter, and in such a scenario, the transmitter would not transmit the actual location of the person in distress. Therefore, there was felt a need for a system that would obviate the disadvantages mentioned herein.
The above mentioned shortcomings, disadvantages and problems are addressed herein and which will be understood by reading and studying the following specification.